


addicted to the feeling of you under me

by infestedpiano



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet, Shotgunning, Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sort Of, Vaping, and now you're kissing, flirty wilbur soot, schlatt is whipped, that moment when you steal your brothers vape, to shotgun with your bestfriend, wholesome as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infestedpiano/pseuds/infestedpiano
Summary: schlatt just wanted to get a hit, but making out with his best friend was a plus
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	addicted to the feeling of you under me

**Author's Note:**

> this is not shipping the actual people, only the persona's! do not take this seriously, it's a work of fiction and i wrote it for fun because i was brain dead. i don't actually ship the real people, and do not try to force this ship onto the cc's
> 
> cw: literally there's only slight vaping, nothing really there though. just thought i should mention it

wilbur hummed, twirling the vape between his fingers. he's a little distorted, holding the small black box in his hands, with schlatt beside him. it's techno's, normally he doesn't use of it, only when he gets too stressed. wilbur had taken it, because his got broken. the older won't notice, and even if he does, he won't mind.

they're perched at the edge of a roof, legs kicking idly. the headlights from cars passing by a blur so much he can barely comprehend it.

"hey loverboy, don't just sit there staring into space." wilbur rolled his eyes, but took a hit before exhaling purposely in schlatt's face. the shorter male only huffed, and took a hit himself. wilbur listened to the whir of it before schlatt pulled away.

"what is this? it's weak as shit."

wilbur shrugged, "probably like twenty, it's techno."

schlatt snorted, thumbing the plastic. there were a couple stickers on it, and if he slipped his finger down he could easily tear them off. better not.

"dude, there's only one."

"no shit, sherlock."

"fuckin' hell, just shotgun it." schlatt rolled his eyes, taking another hit and holding the smoke in. he liked how it curled in his body, just waiting to be let out. wilbur grabbed his chin and forcefully titled his gaze back to him.

he grinned, finally releasing the pent up smoke. he watched with mild interest as it drifted into the air for a split second, before going into wilbur's mouth. their noses were bumping slightly, as schlatt found his attention piqued by the other's lips. they were cracked, but plump. schlatt imagined kissing them swollen.

probably shouldn't be thinking of that right now, when wilbur was _right_ there and they were shotgunning.

close enough for wilbur to catch every one of his facial expressions. 

wilbur's hand was still on his chin, and his thumb glided up to his bottom lip and pressed down gently. schlatt's lips parted instinctively, and of course _that_ was the time that wilbur chose to exhale.

he inhaled greedily, wishing that he could taste something else other than the green apple flavored nicotine. 

wilbur let out a little hum, and it almost sounded smug. that bastard.

the taller bumped his forehead with his, and the smoke escaped from his mouth. well, that was a waste. wilbur seemed to grow amused at this.

"you let it go." wilbur planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth, then to the bridge of his nose, and then at his jaw line. his breath hitched, heart rate sky rocketing. his body was all warm, both on the inside and outside.

"your fault." schlatt managed to choke out.

wilbur raised his eyebrows and placed a trail of gentle kisses ranging from his neck to his shoulder. schlatt couldn't help the small gasp that escaped him, god he was such a tease.

"my fault?" 

his throat ran dry, every touch was electric, and schlatt was once again reminded of his rather strong attraction towards his friend.

schlatt watched wilbur's adam apple bob up and down as he brushed his lips over his body.

stupid wilbur soot, god dammit.

the vape clutched weakly in his hand dropped. the two boys barely noticed.

"idiot," schlatt tugged wilbur's head up, and crashed his lips onto the other's. for a moment wilbur was surprised, before they both eased into the kiss. it was surprisingly gentle.

wilbur nibbled at his lip, a request. schlatt allowed it, and muffled his gasp.

wilbur's hands clutched onto the dip in schlatt's waist, drinking him in all in. schlatt tangled his hands in wilbur's hair, admiring the hum that came from the other. his whole body was buzzing with warmth.

they pulled back from the kiss to catch their breath. 

"you're so pretty, schlatt." wilbur peppered the other's face with pecks, in which schlatt shrieked, and tried to push away from the taller male. unfortunately, he was pulled into his lap.

wilbur stopped his show to grin at schlatt, who in return gave a slightly softer one.

schlatt admired the way the moonlight made wilbur's hair glow, his eyes shining like never before. he took note of his messy hair, and swollen lips and thought _i did that_ with a warm sense of pride.

_you're pretty too_

maybe it was the high clouding their minds and letting them do stupid shit like this, but wilbur was glad that he had stolen techno's vape, even if he had to adhere the older yelling at him.

it didn't matter, because all that he had on his mind was schlatt.


End file.
